Forbidden Feelings
by AnimeHurricane
Summary: This is a story with my Naruto OCs plus other characters from the anime. I'm not a professional or awesome writer but I always give it my all.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me go!" the little girl moaned.

"Can you shut up?"

"I said let me go! Do you know who I am?" she started to argue with the man who captured her.

"Of course I do. And you're the one who's gonna make me lots of money." the man said while smirking.

The man had white hair that ranges to his neck, purple eyes and shark-like teeth. The young lady on the other hand had short, amber hair reaching to her shoulders. The little girl was kidnap by the man on her way home. The man brought her to an old factory far from the town where her family resides and plans to use her as a hostage to get some ransom money.

"Didn't I tell you to let me go! I don't like getting tied up!" the girl continued to yell in frustration.

"Can you just shut up!" the man couldn't take it anymore.

"I won't until you let me go! So, let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" the girl whined even more.

"I told you to shut up but you didn't." the white-haired man stood up.

He went to the other room on the southeast part of the abandoned factory. It was dark. The room was dusty and had a lot of cracks. He took and opened a black backpack and took a handkerchief with him. He left the room and headed straight for the little girl. He covered the girl's mouth with the handkerchief but she was still struggling and very noisy so he took out a knife and started threatening the young girl.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut you up with this!"the man said pointing the blade directly at the girl.

"I'll... Shut... My mouth... " the girl froze in fear.

"Good. Now, sleep. Tomorrow, your parents will be giving me the amount of money that I want or if they won't then you're done for. "

"O…Okay…"

There was, at last, silence. The man was able to fall into a deep slumber while the girl looked at him with so much fear in her eyes until she noticed that somebody else was in the eerie factory. It was a small figure. He got closer and she saw that it was a young lad, about a year older than here. He was about 3-4 inches taller than the girl and he had short carmine hair as well as purple eye-color. He approached her and started to untie her.

"Shhhhh… He might wake up.." the unknown boy whispered as he untied the kidnapped girl.

The girl nodded and then the boy removed handkerchief in her mouth. He held her hand and they started to walk away quietly. But the man suddenly woke up. He noticed the two children running away.

"Eh?" the man stood up.

The two children were startled and they ran faster but the boy knew that if they just run then they will be caught sooner or later. He knew that he wouldn't be in big trouble but the girl with him was for sure to experience a lot of pain from the man.

"Go! Runaway! I'll hold him back for you!" the boy shouted courageously, facing the man.

"But.." the girl didn't like the boy's Idea. She didn't want to leave him with such a dangerous man.

"Just go! I can handle this!" the boy shouted once more.

The girl saw that the boy was determined and was ready to stop the man so she ran as fast as she could. The man and the boy were left alone.

"Why are you doing this?" the man asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?..."the boy looked directly into the man's eyes.

"Dad..." the child frowned.

"Son…" the man put on a fake smile.

"It's something you won't be able to understand at your current age. This world of ours is really unfair and that's the reason why I'm doing this." He tried to explain his reasons to his son.

"Even so! What you're doing is wrong! Dad! You're wrong!" he said with all his might.

"Listen to me! In this world, the rich become richer and the poor become poorer! I'm just trying to change that! I'm making use of that money!" he said in a very greedy manner.

"I'll prove you wrong!" he continued to debate with his father.

"Kazemaru, do you know that your mother and your sister didn't go to some vacation? Your mother left me for another man and she brought your younger sister with her." He said in a depressed tone.

"I know that. I just didn't want you to be worried about me."

Then, they both heard the police siren. The two froze in silence until the father began to talk.

"Did you report me to the police?"

"I did. I had to. I had to do the right thing."

The father walked closer to his son. He hugged him tightly. The boy had mixed feelings. He didn't know what he should feel. Happy? Sad? Bewildered? He didn't know. There were a lot of feelings in his heart that he didn't know how to let out. He was after all a child.

"Run!"

"Eh?"

"You said that you'd prove me wrong! You said that you'll change my mind! So go!"

"Dad.. I.."

"I'll be waiting for that day.." he truly smiled at his son.

The boy nodded and ran as fast as he could. He knew that he'll be alone. His father will be put into jail for a solid 20 years or even longer. His mother and sister had left him and his father for some other man. He would have no reason for his life. He would just run until he can't run anymore… Until his feet feel numb… Until he doesn't the path he's running to ends..


	2. Chapter 2

The police siren was widely heard and the once isolated factory was flooded by people living nearby. The culprit was already caught and he will temporarily be put to jail until the trial starts. His name is Hozuki Suigetsu and he will be charged with kidnapping. He might stay in jail for 10-25 years depending on the judge's decision.

"Mother! Father!" the young lady ran to both her parents and embraced them.

"Oh, Meiru!" her mother was crying.

"Don't ever go with a stranger ever again." Her father said, both delighted and worried.

They finally let go and the chief approached the girl's parents. They started talking about grown-up matters so she looked the other way and unexpectedly saw the young lad who saved her life. He was talking to a really tall woman but she could hear what they were chatting about.

"So you were the one who called us?" a woman wearing a police uniform asked.

The red-haired child nodded and kept silent.

"Do you have any relation to the white-haired man over there?" the woman said pointing at the kidnapper.

"He's my dad.." he replied in a very low tone.

"I see." The lady was surprised by the child's reply.

"Do you have a place to go?" she leaned down and put her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I don't."

"How about your mom? Other relatives?"

"Don't have any."

"I guess you'll have to come with us then."

"Fi..."

Before the boy could finish what he was about to say, the little girl intervened.

"No! He's coming with me." She shouted.

"What?" his father was surprised with what her daughter had just said.

He and his wife approached their child.

"But baby, that's the son of the man who kidnapped you." Her mother was trying to convince her.

"No! He saved my life! He was the one who called the police! He was the one who untied me and was brave enough to go inside such a dangerous place! I bet you and dad didn't even know that I was missing if the police hadn't called! You're always too busy!" She yelled as loud as she can.

"Yoshino, take her by force." Her father ordered their butler.

"If you take me by force, I won't eat. I won't even study. I won't do anything that you tell me too unless you bring him with us." She said with such force.

"Fine." His father replied.

The girl's angry and frustrated face was lightened up. She held the boy's hand and smiled at him.

"Thanks for saving me!" she said to him.

The boy just nodded and still kept silent.

After about an hour and a half, they were finally there. They entered the house and headed for the girl's residence. The butler introduced the guest to his room but the young mistress asked him to bring the boy to her room so they could talk.

"Thanks for saving me, again!" the girl said.

"It's nothing."

"By the way, my name is Akimoto Meiru. And you are?"

"Hozuki Kazemaru."

"That's a nice name."

"Why did you take me here?"

"What do you mean? You don't have anywhere to go, right? That's why I took you in."

"But you're father will probably leave me in the streets after a few months."

"I know that so before he does..."

"Before he does, what?" he cut her off.

"Before he does, what do you want to be in the future?"

"Me? Nothing, really."

"You must have a dream or something."

"One."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to prove my father wrong with something he concluded."

"And what's that?"

"In this world of ours, the rich become richer and the poor become poorer."

"Alright! I'll help you with that!" the girl smiled and dragged Kazemaru to her father. Meiru ran, together with Kazemaru, and she opened the door to her father's room.

"Wha.. What are we doing here?.." Kazemaru didn't know what to do.

"Do you need something, Meiru?" his father asked while looking at some important papers.

"I was wondering. Can Kazemaru be my personal body guard in the future?" she said in a very polite manner.

"Why would you want that? You never liked body guards." his father was curious.

"I don't like them because I don't trust and know them but I know Kazemaru. " she said with a smile.

"What if I say no?" his father threw another question at her.

"Then, it'll be a really hard job to find a body guard that I would accept."

"Fine. Kazemaru, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"You'll be studying in the same school as my daughter. I expect you to protect her at all times. You will also learn different ways to protect her. You'll be training to be her body guard in the near future, understood?"

"Understood, sir."

"Good."

The two children left the room, the girl being extremely delighted and the boy feeling a lot of stress.


End file.
